Smut
by carylshipper4life
Summary: Daryl and Carol smut this will be with different smut one-shots! New rate! T
1. Chapter 1

Smut/smut/smut

A/N hey everyone here's a one shot with smut! I hope you enjoy it!

Let me know what you all think.

She moaned his name as he pressed inside her, he was bigger then Ed...way bigger! The way he sucked her neck and the way he pressed ever so lightly into her... It was almost enough to send her over the edge. She moaned loudly as she felt him release inside her, god it felt good!

She felt herself gearing up for her climax and she moaned as he pressed into her one last time "Oh God Daryl!" he fell ontop of her, his breath was hot against her neck as she gently tugged his hair.

...

(earlier that day)

Daryl felt something odd inside him, he wasn't sure if he was coming down with something or if it was the pain of Merle being here.

Carol had kissed him... He didn't think that was why he was feeling this way, but ever since that kiss... He hasn't been himself.

He couldn't think straight at all! Rick and Merle had both yelled at him for not paying attention. His mind was off somewhere, off in the distance to where Carol stood with baby Judith and Beth, with Carl and Axel standing behind them. Axel made Daryl's blood boil, he didn't know why... Just that every time he saw that mother fucker standing close to Carol, he wanted to kill him! Glenn had caught him once, glaring at Axel with his knuckles Turing white. It wasn't like he was going to do anything to the men... At least not with him standing in front of Carol. God what he wanted to do to that men wouldn't even be legal!

"Daryl? ... Daryl!" Daryl looked up to see Merle standing in front of him with both hands on his hips, with a mocking grin on his face. "What the hell is up with your ass? ... You haven't been right all day!" Daryl didn't say anything just looked toward the distance where Carol was. She was smiling...God he missed her smile! Every since baby Judith, that smile came out more...

"Darlena are you even fucking listening?" Merle's voice broke Daryl's vocus. He looked up at his brother, "Yeah."

Merle nodded, "So your okay with it?"

Daryl paused and looked at Merle, "Okay with what?"

Merle shook his head, "You wasn't even listening! ... Me and you going hunting in the morning, Rick wants us to see if we can bag anything."

Daryl nodded, "Works for me."

Merle nodded and begin walking away, "Boy just make the damn move already!"

"What?!" Daryl stood up and watched as Merle just kept on walking, he heard the snickers coming from his brother. Daryl shook his head as he picked up his crossbow and slung it over his shoulder...God was it that obvious?!

...

Daryl watched as Carol brought him the tray of food. Daryl and Merle had gone out hunting that morning and brought back a huge buck and a small doe, Carol and Maggie had worked in cooking while both Daryl and Merle had washed themselves.

"Here..." Carol handed Daryl the small tray of food "If I didn't bring you any, you wouldn't eat."

Daryl took the plate from her and mouthed a silent 'thank you' before he begun digging in.

Carol gave him a small smile and turned to leave, but Daryl gently grabbed her wrist. She tried to protest, but he was much stronger then herself so she just went with it. He sat his tray down with his empty hand, while the other one held Carol in place. He looked at her "Daryl wh..." he cut her off with his lips. He pressed them against her own, causing her to lose footing and almost falling backwards, luckily Daryl caught her.

"Why...what was that? ..."

Daryl moved his focus to the floor and then back up "Wanna screw around?" he felt nervous and could feel his cheek heat up... But that all went away when he caught her smile.

She grabbed his hand and begin pulling him along toward the cells...her cell...

Daryl shut the door to the cell and turned toward Carol. She didn't say nothing, just kept smiling then all of a sudden she walked forward closing the distance between the two and connected her lips to his. She tasted so sweet and just like honey. She pulled back and looked at him "Are you sure?"

Daryl closed his eyes and opened them "I've never been so sure in my whole life!" with that Daryl picked Carol up and carried her to the bed. He gently placed her down, he then slowly took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. He slowly got on top of her and stared deep into her eyes, she was the most beautiful women that he had ever laid eyes on. He felt fooled for never realizing that before. He smiled when he felt the warm of her hands on his cheek. She had a sweet touch and he enjoyed it more than anything. He leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her lips before pulling back and looking down at her. Truth was... He was nervous, this was his first time ever doing something like this and he was scared of what she would think.

"It's okay..." he looked up at her, she was smiling and she looked happy. He nodded and began kissing her neck. He want sure what to do, so he was just going to stick with what he has seen in movies and TV shows. He sucked on her neck before going lower, he raised her shirt up and began to softly kiss her stomach. God she was so fine! She was perfect beyond belief and he couldn't understand why anyone could treat her like shit.

Carol helped him get her shirt off and then he un did her bra and threw it to the floor. He stared at her breast...they were perfect! So round and so sweet, he couldn't stop himself from taking one of her nipples into his mouth. He suckled it before moving to the next, he knew he was doing something right because Carol was making little noises. Before he knew Carol pulled his head up, "Lower Daryl...lower."

Daryl nodded and moved from her breast to the button of her jeans. He slowly un button them and slide his hand down them. He could feel her, she was perfect. She felt so good, she had a little hair and then he moved his hand further... He reached her entrance and slowly slid two fingers in, he smile as he heard her let out a soft moaned and how she jumped a little. He pulled the two fingers out and gently stuck them back in. He loved hearing her make that soft noise, it was one of the most sexiest things he had ever heard.

He pulled out his fingers and looked at her, she was biting on her lip and god it made his cock hurt. Why the fuck did she have to do this to him? He shook that away quickly as he pulled her pants down, taking her panties with them. He looked down in amazement. He had never seen a women before like this...yeah, he did when he watched porn for release but never like this...never with himself doing it. He slowly spreaded her legs apart and looked at her, she gave him a nod and he put his head between her legs. He stuck his tounge inside her and she moaned loudly now, he then used one of his fingers and pressed again her entrance. God this was making him hard, he wanted to release so bad! Carol let out a louder moan "Daryl now! You have to do it now!"

Daryl looked at her and could see the begging in her eye. He hurried up and shook off his pant and pulling his boxers down. He was hard as a rock! He got in place and looked down at her.

"Please!" she begged

So Daryl pressed forward, sliding his length into her. She was tight and it felt so good against his dick. She moaned out his name, trying to catch her breath. He pulled out and pressed forward again causing another moan, God he loved that sound coming from her lips. He pressed in again, this time harder and further causing her to move and let out a small 'yup'. He then began kissing her neck as he pressed inside her.

"Daryl, I'm so...so..close!" Carol's voice was loud as she was reaching her breaking point. Daryl was getting close himself and he wanted to make sure she came first, so he pressed harder and deeper and faster into her, causing her to move and moan louder and louder...

"OH GOD DARYL!" she moaned as loud as she could and Daryl could feel her tightening around him.

"Oh Carol!" he felt himself release into her sending him over edge. He fell on top of her.

He loved the scent of her, he loved feeling her breath on him. He loved how she tugged at his hair and how she let him just lay there.

He raised up and looked at her, he placed a small kiss to her lips "I love you!"

Carol smiled, "I love you too, does that mean we...were together now?"

Daryl let out a laugh, "Yes, your mine and I'm yours..."

Down below them they heard Merle's voice.

"Finally!"

They both let out a laugh.

The End!


	2. Chapter 2

_Smut #2_

_Carol smiled slightly as she approached Daryl. He was sitting beside the bike holding his poncho that she had found for him during the winter. He barely glanced at her as he heard her footsteps; he looked back toward the bike "This wasn't like Merle... He never did anything like this before..."_

Carol walked closer, she felt sorry for him. He just got his brother back and they never got to spend any brother time together. She knew what he was feeling and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "He gave us a chance..." Carol handed her hand out for him to take.

He hesitant at first but then took it and she slowly pulled him to his feet. She gave him a small reassuring smile as she went to let go of his hand, but he didn't let go...

"Wait!" he then pulled her toward him and stared down at her. She could tell he wasn't sure of himself in that moment so she slowly smiled at him, "Jump..."

Daryl then pulled her even closer and slowly leaned in. He gently connected his lips to hers and he froze, he wasn't sure what to do or even if he was doing it right! But then Carol slowly brought her right hand up to his face and gently kissed him back. They pulled apart after a few seconds and Daryl smiled down at her, "Come on!" he then began pulling her along behind him. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she decided not to fight it.

They past by Rick who gently stopped Daryl, "It's almost time." Daryl nodded, "Give us 5 minutes, okay?" Carol heard Rick snicker and watched as he walked off to go talk to Michonne. Carol shook her head as Daryl began pulling her again. They ran up the stairs and down to the cellblock, Daryl opened the cellblock door and quickly shut it pulling Carol along toward the stairs. Once up the stairs they went into one of the nearest cells and Daryl slammed the cell door shut and then turned back to Carol.

"Daryl...I...don..." Daryl cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. It was so sudden that Carol almost tripped. He gently steadied her as he wrapped his arm around her to pull her closer. She pulled back and looked at him, she needed to catch her breath and process this. This wasn't like Daryl... He was calm and he wasn't awkward with touching her.

"What's the matter?" Daryl asked as he moved back a little to look at Carol.

She looked up at him, "Are you okay? ... This isn't like you Daryl."

He let out a snort, "Aren't you the one that asked if I wanted to screw around? ..."

Her cheeks flushed as she let out a laugh, "Yeah... But that was a while ago."

Daryl laughed, "So? We might die in a few minutes... Why not give it a try?"

With that Daryl pressed his lips to Carol's again and they backed up against the wall. Daryl began slowly lifting Carol's shirt as she started working on his jeans. After a few seconds, Daryl finally managed to unbuttoned Carol's shirt and she quickly pulled it over her head and dropped it to the floor as Daryl began to kick off his boots. Carol then helped Daryl pull his shirt over his head as he worked on unlatching her bra. After that Daryl picked Carol up and carried her to the bunk and laid her down. He quickly shedded out of his boxers before pulling her panties off. He then crawled up on her and began kissing down her neck. She let out soft little noises which made him smile.

"Daryl..." he stopped kissing her and looked up to see her blue eyes. She had worry in them and he thought maybe this was a mistake...

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked

She shook her head and let out a small laugh, "Oh god no! ... But are you sure? ... I mean... Are you sure you want to do this? You know what this means afterwards...right?"

Daryl pressed his lips to hers and slowly pulled back, "Carol, your all I ever wanted... And I've wanted this for a while now."

Carol smiled and so Daryl begin kissing down Carol's neck and then going down to her breast and he slowly sucked each nipple into his mouth loving the little soft moans she made. He then slowly kissed down her stomach, loving the way his hands felt around her breast as he moved on down toward her vagina. He looked up at her awaiting for her go, once she nodded he slowly stuck his tongue in. She was so warm and so wet that it made his dick harden. He slowly moved his tongue in and out which caused her to move slightly with each lick. A few moments past and he could feel himself growing hard and ready to climax so he stopped and slowly brought his lips back up to hers. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and then slowly sucked on her neck placing himself at her edge.

"Please Daryl..."

He gently moved forward sending his length into her, she let out a small gasp and cry as he slowly moved in and out with a slowly rhythm. After a few moments he slowly sped up. She was so tight and warm around him that it felt like he was going to lose control fast...

"Yes! YES! Oh God Daryl!" she moaned as he began to speed up. His length filled her every spot and he was the perfect size for her. He could feel himself growing close and he knew he had to keep it up just for a few more seconds until she came first. He knew she was getting close as she wrapped her legs around his waist and how her body was slowly trembling. After a few more trust he felt her climax.

"Oh God Yes!" she yelled as her walls closed around him sending him into a overdrive. He trust a few more times into her hard before he came himself, sending his seed throughout her entire body.

He fell ontop of her and she slowly tugged his hair. Each breath hot on each others skin.

Daryl then slowly raised his head to look at her, "I love you Carol and it's been true for a while now... You can't do stuff without people anymore..."

She slowly kissed his forehead and smiled "You never could..."

A/N

What you guys think? I figured we could use a little Caryl smut after tonight's episode:) hahaha had a great time writing this one shot! Hope you all enjoy it as well...


End file.
